Ruby's Revenge
by SpeedyNaomi
Summary: Desperately looking for the Deathstalker that had killed her friend, Ruby continued searching through the forest in the rain. This is a one-shot. It is a one-shot because this was my answer to one of the questions on an exam paper I did for my English GCSE. D (Question was to write a story called "Revenge!")


**This was the answer I did to a question in my English exam. The question was, "Write a story that is called 'Revenge!'"  
Also, if you see this story on the AlfredBarcoe account, that's my other account, to stop my family from reading my other stories, because I'd prefer to keep my computer.  
**

* * *

Sprinting through the Emerald Forest, her red cloak waving behind her, Ruby desperately searched for the Deathstalker that had killed her friend. She could no longer tell what was tears or the rain on her face. Her clothes were soaked, the black blouse clung to her skin, and her black skirt with red trimmings was heavy. Suddenly stopping, she glanced around with her shining silver eyes, her crimson locks bouncing with each move her head made. Falling down to the muddy, wet floor, Ruby panted for breath, every now and again spitting because of the rain landing in her mouth. Taking the chunk of metal on her back into hand, she flared her aura slightly to make it unfold. The chunk of metal clicked a song as it unfolded into a long rod, and then it clicked further as a blade sprang out the top. Her weapon, that she had made with love and called 'Crescent Rose', was a Sniper-Scythe, that held three forms. Fully extended, Rifle Mode, and Compact Mode. Piercing a nearby tree with the blade, she used it to pull herself up. Noticing a small cave on the hillside just ahead, she pulled the scythe out of the tree. Slowly stumbling towards it, each step requiring a breath, she had realized how constricting her black blouse was as it limited her breathing.

Looking into the new-found opening, a faint yellow glow was emanating from the depth of the cavern. Raising her scythe, she whacked the wall with it, causing a loud pinging noise to ring throughout the cave. She stared intently into the cave, not moving a muscle. The faint glow from earlier was getting stronger as small vibrations were felt through Ruby's feet. Squinting to try and help her vision, two large red eyes popped out from around the corner the glow was coming from. Seeing a large shadow scuttle towards her at an alarming rate, Ruby instantly propped her scythe beneath her, aiming down and shot to propel herself out-of-the-way. Her upward momentum slowed her head movements as she glanced back down to see a huge pincer in her previous location.  
Watching a large beast with six legs and two pincers on it's front crawl out of the opening, she landed in front of it whilst thinking of a plan. The creature had large red eyes, six legs and two huge pincers. It's body was a black exoskeleton with large, white armour plates on its back, each plate having strange red markings. Protruding from its rear, a tail curled up and held its most unique feature above its head; a giant golden stinger.

Seeing that a huge pincer was suddenly headed her way, she jumped up and using a bullet flew towards its head and stabbed one of the red orbs. Instantaneously she pulled her scythe out of the mangled eye and jumped backwards. Launching herself behind the large scorpion, she turned only to find the stinger flying towards her. Jerking her body right, a loud rip sounded as her cloak was shredded, the sound echoing down into the cave. Looking back to where she used to be, the stinger had dug a hole in the ground with a piece of her red cloak embedded on it. Letting out a breath of relief for moving, she jumped onto the back of the beast. Plunging her scythe down, it bounced off the armoured back. Suddenly feeling a sharp pain in her sides, the creature disappeared from under her as her vision shifted from being swept off its back by its tail. After being flung off it's tail onto the ground, she quickly got up and launched herself up again as a pincer came towards her. Being caught off-guard, Ruby was slammed into the ground and cracked a few ribs as a very powerful force struck her back. Coughing up a bit of blood onto the flooded forest floor, Ruby glanced up to see the stinger diving towards her. Rolling out-of-the-way, the stinger embedded itself in the ground as it did earlier. Using that to her advantage, she walked forwards and stabbed her scythe into the other red orb in the head of the Deathstalker. She was thrown off as the beast flailed it's pincers, probably hoping to hit something.

Having another idea, a loud thud ringed as her scythe's ammo clip crashed onto the muddy grass below. Taking a clip that was labeled in bold font with "EXPLOSIVE" from her belt, she clipped it to her weapon, flared her aura and changed her scythe into Rifle mode. Taking aim at the stinger, she began to barrage it with explosive rounds. Compacting her scythe, she grabbed onto the beast's tail, and slowly shuffled up towards the stinger. Unfolding only the blade of the scythe, she began to weakly slice at the dangling stinger. Severing the connection between stinger and tail, she dropped her scythe to the floor. The stinger fell and ironically pierced the thick armour with ease leaving a loud thud as the beast fell, its legs unable to hold its own weight. After it's legs buckled, it's tail dived towards the ground with Ruby in tow as she soon realized what was happening. Her aura low, she was unable to react as she collided with floor and was being crushed by the tail. Rain landed on her forehead, running down her face, washing off any mud or blood on her face, as it continued it's stream into her eyes and mouth, which was laying openly to try to get as much air as she could. Her red aura began flickering as her eyelids slowly drooped.

The light now blocked out, the only stimuli she was feeling was that of sound from the rain, her breathing and her thumping heart beat, which was slowing. Her body was numb, she couldn't see, she couldn't smell or taste anything. The sound of rain slowly began to be drained out by a silence. An emptiness. Unable to hear her own breathes, she intently listened to her heart beat. She concentrated on it, until she was enveloped in a sudden silence.


End file.
